Pokemon Sapphire and Topaz Episode 1
by AlexKetchup
Summary: Don't ownn pokemon email us at   bbjetfire@att.ne t if you have ideas or comments because we are here to plz u all Thanks for all the critism and i will try to please you all in my adventures as Alex Ketchum son of Ash Ketchum.
1. Chapter 1

TOPAZ AND SILVER

EPISODE 1 MY NEW BUDDY

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind was blowing hard against the window .All of a sudden the window flew open. Then a strange animal flew through the window and started chirping. I knew then he wanted me hop on his back. So I did. The rain was coming down hard it felt like tiny stones were pounding my back. I asked him "where were we going" knowing he wouldn't answer. But he answered "The Arcada Region". I was shocked because I understood him completely ,but in the room all I heard was chirp chirp chirp chirp. Then I asked him "Can I call you Serence''. All I got in response was chirp. So i told him to nod yes or no. He nodded yes. Serence landed on a beautiful island. For some reason I felt like I've been here before. Then a tacky looking dude said to me "hand over that Starly before I take by force.'' Then it clicked in I'am in my dream. This must be the pokemon world. Sense I now know where I am I told the guy ''me and Serence will battle you if I win I get take your pokemon ,but if i win i take yours.'' The guy sent out a wurmple and it attacked me with poison pin. Serence dodged the attack then attacked with gust wind. Wurmple fainted after that attack and the guy dissappeared into thin air. Before he left he dropped two poke balls and a note. One poke ball read Wurmple and the other read Serence. The Note read now that you have defeated my pawn I know you are my counterpart we will battle with the legendary beast one day.


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 2 SERENCE IS GONE

After that battle with the man Serence and I were on our way through the forest. But while we were walking I kept thinking about what I read on that note. Along the way we met a pokemon professor named Professor Marcus. She then explanied what pokemon were and about the pokemon regions. Then she told me I could choose a partner pokemon with an expection. I told her I would and I chose the grass type leftron. Leftron took a liking to me very quickly. For the next few days I played with leftron who I called leafy more than I did with Serence. Than the next day I woke up and Serence was missing. I checked every where and all I found was a note that read '' I have left you so you can be happy with your new best friend.''


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE 3

So on our trip through the forest looking for serence we met a young girl. She was carrying Serence in her hands. I asked for Serence back and she handed him over she has been taking care of Serence and she is kind of cute I asked her to join our journey to fill the anwsered yes and then told us her name was Katy Siggers. I told her my name was Alex Ketchum. On our way to the city of Kras to battle the first gym leader, we ran into this guy and girl and they challenged us to a double battle and we accepited. I didn't know Katy's pokemon so I through out Serence (normal ) and Katy threw out a krowkaar (dark/flying). The people we were battling sent out a pichu (electric ) and a mudkip (water).We were not used to double battles espically not with each other. I got to attack first so I had Serence use gust wind witch ko all other pokemon other Serence. We had won our first battle could we keep it up was the question.


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 4 TEAM UNKNOWN

So we just left from the battle and we are about to enter city when a crazy guy jumps out of the trees. Katy screams and jumps into my arms. With out me even asking him to Serence used heavy wind. I was shocked because I didn't know he even knew that move. After about five minutes Katy finally gained composure and got out of my thanked me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek and let out a little cute laugh. In the moment I hugged her and pulled her close and gave her a small kiss on the lips. I could tell she didn't mind ,but I let her go anyway. Now we have finally entered the city and then Blue headed boy and a pink headed girl snatched my wurmple poke ball and Katy's other unknown poke ball. Than they a little gopher pokemon called gophy came from under the ground and said "this is the return of team unknown and we will take all pokemon and wee are the dashing Jase and jade aand me gulpy ." Katy started to cry and that made me mad. My cheeks were red and boiling. Then what really made me mad was when jade said "how sweet he his getting mad because we took his girlfriend's pokemon." I was so mad I told Serence and Leafy to do a combined attack called leaf hurricane and it team unknown members got sent in the air and flew away. Then the poke balls fell from the sky. Katy ran up pounced on me and we fell to the she was still on top of me she started kissing me all over the face and saying thank you for returning my Zoura.


	5. Chapter 5

EPISODE 5 ZACK JOINS THE PACK

We have finally made it in front of the gym. Than I got shoved out of the way of the door by a tall bold kid with necklace with a orange thunderbolt. Then I told the dude we'll battle to see who battles the leader said "I accept". I called out the wurmple I had carring with me and the guy called out a pacharitsu. All of a sudden a he wispered something and a huge thunderbolt came from the sky. Wurmple tried to get up and fight but he was out of the guy said "I've won loser go mull it over and get back to me." I felt so ashamed I fell to my knees. Then I broke out in helped me up and leaned her head on my shoulder and whispered to me "It'll be ok my father always told me just because you lose it doesn't mean you stink.'"So then we walked over to the pokemon center and healed our pokemon. Then we walked over to the gym and saw the guy walking out and then he handed me his poke ball and he started walking down the road.I told Katy to go repair the pokemon and hang on to it. Than I went in and challenged the gym leader Milo Tecking. He sent out a krowkaar. I have never battle a Kroowkaar before so I sent out Serence. The Krowkaar used Mega staggered a bit than used wind cyclone burst and the foes Krowkaar fainted. I then told the the gym leader good battle and walked out the gym. I than saw Katy running towards me.I told her the good news and than she kissed me full on the we started walking towards the forest. Than we saw the dude we met early at the gym leaning aganist a tree. He waved for us to vome walked towards said his name was Zack Dandrige and he was the son of proffesor jarret then asked me if he could join the group. I anwsered the question with a yes. Than we started walking through the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

EPISODE 6 ONE LOST ONE GAINED

While we were walking through the forest I could tell Katy didn't like Zack much. I then stopped in the middle of the forest road and said "Katy we need to talk."Katy then came back to me and I told her she was going to learn how to like zack or she was going have to leave the then gave me a slight kiss on the cheek and started to walk the way we just came. I thought she was playing but she really had left the group. I could feel a forest of tears filling in my of a sudden I felt a hand fall on my shoulder than I heard Zack say "It'll be ok she's just a girl there are plenty of ones just like her out there."I felt like going after her but I didn't go. Alex then asked me "sense the next gym leader is two will you be my partner."I nodded yes than I told him we should get going toward the pokemon center to recharge our we were on our way to pokemon center than a kid jumped out of a tree and said "I'am new here and I need friends so may I join your team sense your other member left." Before I could anwser no Zane blurted out yes. I sent Zack a dirty look but I could tell he didn't care. He then told us his name Zeus Heffly. So now our team is made up of me Alex Ketchum,Zack Dandridge,and Zeus our way into the city Glade Zack and Zeus started a conversation and didn't include me. I then ran back into the forest looking for Katy.


	7. Chapter 7

EPISODE 7 THE BEAUTY CONTEST

I was running so quickly through the forest you have thought I was a cheetah. I was running back to the city Kras looking for I entered the city I saw a blimp in the air with a man shouting beauty contest in the movie theater.I thought about it for a minute than I headed for the I arrived at the theater I saw Katy wearing a beautiful long sparkly purple dress. As soon as I went running towards her she just smiled big and came running towards we met she hugged me and said she was sorry for leaving the group and that she was wanting to come back into it.I then told her she needs to go get ready for the contest and then she ran back of a sudden a beaufitul girl ccame running and said she loved me deeply and the she clinged hes self to my she said her name was Lisa and she wanted to join my group. I was going to tell her no but I couln't refuse her cute keep her and katy from fighting I went to find we found her she was mad when she heard the she finally got over it her and lisa started to talk and become friends. They talked all the way unttill they were called on the beauty contest we left the theater we were surprised when Zeus and Zack outside we left Kras we headed for the second gym leader for the second time.


	8. Chapter 8

EPISODE 8 THE TRAGIC BATTLE PART 1

Once we finally entered the city of Pringel. I was kind of eagered to get in a pratice all of a suddden a group of five bikers on motorcycles rode up.I was so scared. Then the guys got of their bikes and challenged us to a five on five single. Then the guy who was tallking called out chickorita and Lisa sent out used fire move wiped out another one of the guys called out used water gun. Before the attack could hit A giant black and blue figure came from the sky and deflected the attack. Then the rest of the bikes sent out all of their pokemon and attacked with full force but the giant pokemon did one giant explosion attack and deastroyed every pokemon in the all the smoke the pokemon flew away and Katy and the bikers got seriously we finally saw that Katy and the bikers were injured we called the hospital got them in the emergency doctor working on Katy said she had passed out. I broke out in tears and ran out the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9 We all are kinda of "Naughty"

I was running somewhere someplace at sometime but where. Maybe a crack dealership,stripper bar or maybe a random guy's family reunion."No" I told myself "I must go and see if she will let me f*** her."So I turned around and went back in the hospital. As I walking down the hallway I saw a sexy, young, attractive woman with a body like Nicki Minaj except she was cute. So i walked up to her and she said could she see my "balls". Whoa I was just about to ask her did she wanna see my lucky day. So I whipped out my "" and showed it to her. She gasped"Probalay from how big it is" and then said "I meant your pokemon balls". "Oh" I said "but you wanna have ex anyway."She replied "of course i can't resist big round chunky d****." (And some other stuff I can't say online)At that moment the song "Super Freak" popped in my head. She then liffted my hand and sliighty pulled me into a empty was about 12 noon when we went in but it was about 3 o clock when we came out.(Come on males you know I couldn't leave our friend here hanging his dad didn't get any so he should) When we were finished i looked at her a said "Wanna go again" but then the wierdest s*** happened she turned into a motherf****** ditto. A f****** ditto a motherf****** come on i just had sex with a damn ditto. Then a question popped into my mind "Male or Female" I was hopping female but then I realized Dittos were non gendered but still I didn't were a condom so did I get him,her,she,he, arggg f*** it im just going to classify what i just had sex with as a "It". I slowly got out the bed and put my clothes on then i walked out the room. Then I saw this woman who looked finer then the "IT".I wondered was this another ditto or a zoura or my baby moma. "Only one way to find out" I told myself then I went up STA(Slapped That A**). Worst mistake of my life. It was a dude dressed as a girl because he lost a poker game and he didn't have any money left so he bet his dignitity. I apologized then i asked him "Can I touch your breasts?"He replied "Why does everyone want to touch my fake boobies but yes you can"I grabbed them and started rubbing and I got really into it just like when Naruto and the threesome with Sakura and was a cold and chilly night as naruto was at the noodle shop(This is another story lets get back to out young little poke pal shall we) Once I as finished i rearranged the guy's bra and then Katy walked around the corner and got the wrorng my defense the guy had size "E" tits(Watch School Rumble you'll figure out the Tit size system)Being the man I was I chased after her. Read the Next episode to find out why Alex never becomes a baby daddy.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10 Im Not a Rapist

Without thinking I ran after her. I saw her run into a dark room,I followed. She ran out the other door in the room and into the hallway, I followed. She ran through about four or five more doors and of course I followed. Then she ran int the "Women bathroom" At first I was going to wait untill she came out but I charged in hoping to see naked women. I charged in thenn I locked the door behind me so she couldn't escape. I then yelled out "There's no reason to hide the doOr is locked and your finally going to have to come to me." That was the wrong thing to say.A older woman about thirty-five came out the stall and pointed at me and the said "RAPIST RAPIST RAPIST Please don't touch me there there that's my no no square square R A P E keep your wiener out of me!" Then I thought about it then I remembered if i could take one of them out I can bang the other one then take that one out and bang that one. I called out Serence and told him to use take down on the did and she passed out. I then explained the entire situaton to Katy and she forgave me.I asked her did she want me to f*** her but she said "What the hell do you think I am a prostitute, a whore, a slut well actually I am, i love to suck guys d**** but still yes I do want you to f*** me." Let me just say If she fought pokemn battles as well as she as sex she would be the queen of we were done she asked me what size condom did I here I responded "I didn't where one" tha completely set her off. I got the pregnancy speech from a girl who's not even my the lecture i banged the woman and I went so hard she started crying and begging me to of course I didn' after that we went looking for the giant pokemon who sent us to this hospital. And with my luck we found him waiting for us when we got outside. He used thunderbolt but Serence took the attack instead of us. I bursted into tears then the black pokemon spoke to us in such a kind voice and said "Sorry for attacking you all earlier but one Alex you will have the skills to catch me use me t take down a mysterious group who wants to have a world full of only pokemon. I await that day so hurry the f*** up and get yo slow a** to the motherf****** dragon temple and release my a**."Then she disappered. I was creeped out because I just got cursed out by a pokemon.


End file.
